Interviews with the DWMA
by I Am Darkrai
Summary: Interviewing your favorite weapons, miesters, teachers, and personall from the DWMA!
1. Forward

**Hi guys! This is just a short forward. Everybody loves interviews, right? So…**

**I'm going to interview some of my favorite characters from Soul Eater! Cool, right? So if you guys want a specific interview, just let me know! **

**So, click on the next button so we can get started already!**


	2. Dr Franken Stein

**Interviewer: Me!**

**Interviewee: Dr. Franken Stein!**

Shattered Angels: Hi Dr. Franken Stein. Thanks for taking the time for this interview.

Dr. Franken Stein: (Smiles, pulling cigaret from mouth) It's fine, really.

Shattered Angels: So. Who is your favorite student at the DWMA?

Dr. Franken Stein: Let me think…

Shattered Angels:…

Dr. Franken Stein: (Twists screw in head)

Shattered Angels:…

Dr. Franken Stein: *twist*

Shattered Angels:…

Dr. Franken Stein: *twist*

Shattered Angels: Ummmm…

Dr. Franken Stein: (Spins chair) I don't think I have a favorite student here!

Shattered Angels: Okay then.

Dr. Franken Stein: Why are you interviewing me again? I mean, I know I agreed, but I don't remember why. Not like I have a problem, just wondering…

Shattered Angels: Because I am writing a Fanfiction story.

Dr. Franken Stein: Oh. That makes sense. So let me ask YOU a question.

Shattered Angels: Which would be?

Dr. Franken Stein: Who is your favorite character in the series?

Shattered Angels: Of course it's you. Your amazing.

Dr. Franken Stein: Is that why your interviewing me first?

Shattered Angels: Yeah. So, anything interesting you'd like to share with your fans out there?

Dr. Franken Stein: Yes, I do have something to say. Now I know you people it there believe in us…

Shattered Angels: Okay...

Dr. Franken Stein: So I am choosing for this nice fellow that all of your favorite characters are going to be interviewed! Make sure to leave comments, or reviews, or whatever, with requests about your favorite characters!

Shattered Angels: No, that's not what I meant…

Dr. Franken Stein: No, no, I'm not very interesting. I am just some mad scientist…

Shattered Angels: Any suggestions about who I should interview next?

Dr. Franken Stein: Well, I think you should get the creeps it of the way first…you know, Death the Kid probobly…

Shattered Angels: Well, aren't you a colorful person…

Dr. Franken Stein: why don't you leave now? I have some dissecting yo do…

**Yeah. Dr. Franken Stein is a hard personality to capture. But I already have two reviewers that want to see Death the Kid…**

**…so guess who I am doing next?**


	3. Death the Kid

**Interviewer: Shattered Angels**

**Interviewee: (By popular demand!) Death the Kid**

Shattered Angels: Ummmmmmmm…what are you doing?

Death the Kid: (Re - arranging the studio) Why, I'm making everything symmetrical. What else would I be doing?

Shattered Angels: That brings me to my first question - why are you obsessed with having everything symmetrical?

Death the Kid: *Gasp* Why do you ask such a thing? Symmetry is the driving force of life…*Sigh*…without symmetry, we would all be just as ugly as that kid, Black Star…

Shattered Angels: And what is wrong with him? He seems like a nice guy…

Death the Kid: What do you mean what's wrong with him? His tattoo! It is clearly on his shoulder - and only one one of them! He disgusts me!

Shattered Angels: Wow, your very judegemtal, considering your just as asymmetrical as anyone else…

Death the Kid: How dare you! You monster!

Shattered Angels: But your hair…only half of it has the white stripes…

Death the Kid: (Looking in mirror) I am a disgrace…WHY, CRUEL WORLD?!

Shattered Angels: It's okay…nothing is perfectly symmetrical…

Death the Kid: I AM NOTHING BUT FILTH ON THE FACE OF THE EARTH…

Shattered Angels: Jeez…problems, much?

Death the Kid: HOW COULD I NOT SEE THIS BEFORE?

Shattered Angels: Okay then…let's move on…

Death the Kid: JESUS *BLEEP* CHRIST, HOW THE *BEEP* DID I GET SO *BEEP* UP?

WHERE THE *BEEP* DID I GO WRONG?

Shattered Angels: JUST CALM DOWN!

Death the Kid: I AM JUST A PIECE *BEEP* THAT DISGRACES THIS WONDERFUL *BEEP* PLANET! STRIKE ME DOWN, GOD! MAKE THIS *BEEP* NIGHTMARE COME TO A *BEEP* END, I BEG YOU!

Shattered Angels: Ummmmm…Why did you choose your weapon the way you did…

Death the Kid: To be symmetrical…BUT NONE OF THAT MATTERS ANYMORE…MY WORLD IS COMING TO AN END…

Shattered Angels: This is not gonna get good reviews…

Death the Kid: (Grabs Shattered Angels shirt, shaking him) HOW COULD YOU BE THINKING ABOUT YOURSELF, YOU SELF - CENTERED SON OF A *BEEP*! YOUR WORSE THEN THE WORSTES AND MOST HORRIBLE PIECE OF *BEEP* * BEEP*!

Shattered Angels: I think I'm going to go and interview someone else and come back to you later on…

Death the Kid: *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEPITY* * BEEP* * BEEP*!¡!

**Taking reviews for further interviews! Just shoot me a personall message or leave a review, and I'll make sure to try and work it in!**


	4. Excalibur

**Interviewer: Shattered Angels**

**Interviewee: Excalibur**

Shattered Angels: Hi Exc -

Excalibur: Fool!

Shattered Angels: But how am I a -

Excalibur: Fool!

Shattered Angels: But this interview is going to stink if you keep doi -

Excalibur: Fool!

Shattered Angels: Can you at least tell a story or something?

Excalibur: A story…

Shattered Angels: Yes, a sto -

Excalibur: Fool!

Shattered Angels: JUST TELL A STORY AND STOP CALLING ME A F -

Excalibur: Fool! I shall tell a story not for you, but because I have all of those wonderful fans out there in the big world…

Shattered Angels: Thanks, I apreci -

Excalibur: Fool! One does not ask to hear a story and then speak through it!

Shattered Angels: Okay, okay I'm sorr -

Excalibur: It was in the time of my youth, back when I still had a wonderful miester - King Arthur…

Shattered Angels: *Mutters* Oh brother…

Excalibur: (Whacks Shattered Angels on the head with cane) Fool! One does not speak through another story!

Shattered Angels: OKAY, OKAY JUST STOP WITH THE FOO -

Excalibur: Fool! Sit down and know your place when I am telling a story!

Shattered Angels: Okay, sorry…

Excalibur: Fool! You keep interrupting my story!

Shattered Angels: You weren't even talkin -

Excalibur: Fool!

Shattered Angels: OKAY, THAT'S IT!

Excalibur: My day always starts with a cup of coffee with cream.

Shattered Angels: What?

Excalibur: Nothing beats a cup of hot, herbal, tea.

Shattered Angels: But I thought you just said a cup of coffee with cre -

Excalibur: Fool! I always start my day with a cup of coffee with cream!

Shattered Angels: I AM SO *BEEP* CONFUZED!

Excalibur: I do not eat carrots.

Shattered Angels: How does this even apply to our conversat -

Excalibur: Fool! It IS the conversation!

Shattered Angels: I AM SO FRIGGEN CONFUZED!

Excalibur: Hence the reason you are a fool!

Shattered Angels: AHHHHHHHHH

**Next week: Shattered Angels interviews everyone's favorite show off, Blackstar!**


	5. Blackstar

**Interviewer: Shattered Angels**

**Interviewee: Blackstar**

Shattered Angels: Boy, I do not want to do this interview.

Blackstar: Yahoo! I'm the biggest star of them all!

Shattered Angels: Oh brother...

Blackstar: Nobody is a bigger star then me! Blackstar!

Shattered Angels: Yes. We all know.

Blackstar: Really?

Shattered Angels: Yes. Everybody that watches the series knows that you are the 'biggest star of them all', qoute, end qoute.

Blackstar: Yahoo! I'm the center of attention!

Shattered Angels: I have no clue why I decided to interview you...

Blackstar: That's easy to answer! Because everybody couldn't wait for you interview the biggest star ever! Everybody loves me!

Shattered Angels: Oh my god...WE GET IT BLACKSTAR. WE GET IT.

Blackstar: Alright! Yahoo! Everybody loves me! Blackstar!

Shattered Angels: JESUS I THINK EVEN EXCALIBUR WAD BETTER, AND HE ONLY SAID FOOL FIFTY TIMES OVER!

Blackstar: Wait, you interviewed other people before me?

Shattered Angels: OF COURSE I DID!

Blackstar: Well then your in luck...

Shattered Angels: And why is that?

Blackstar: Because now EVERYONE is gonna read your story know that I am in it! Your story is gonna be the most popular story ever!

Shattered Angels: Sure. It's gonna be mega popular. Whatever.

Blackstar: Anyway. Yahoo! Everybody look at me! I'm the biggest star of them all! Everybody want to be me! Everybody envies me! I am Blackstar - the most amazing person to ever live!

Shattered Angels: Hmmmmmm...

Blackstar: What? What is it?

Shattered Angels: I'. Trying to decide who to interview next...

Blackstar: Why? We're still doing MY interview.

Shattered Angels: Unfortunately, we still are doing your interview. I like your character, but you say the same thing over, and over, and over…

Blackstar: Yahoo! I'm the bigg -

Shattered Angels: Alright. That's it. I tried guys. I tried. I'm done. Bye.

Blackstar: Wait, I didn't even get to the best part!

Shattered Angels: What did you have in mind?

Blackstar: I was gonna see which of my fans could impersonate me the best!

Shattered Angels: Yeah. That's it. I'm done. Goodnight everybody.


	6. Deadlines

***Real world***

"So class, how are your interviews coming along?"

Dr. Frankenstein Stein swiveled around the classroom in his chair, smiling wildly. Shattered Angels sighed. He had conducted quite a few interviews, but so far, none of them had been any good...

He sighed. He would have to get moving. Fast. The assignment was due soon, and he had yet to get a single, decent interview. Even Blackstar, the 'worlds most famous person' had gotten something out of Dr. Frankenstein Stein.

And what did Shattered Angels have to show for it? Nothing. Except for the fact that he had been called a fool. About a thousand and one times. This assignment was going to be a lot harder then he thought...


	7. Death the Kid Take 2

**Interviewer: Death the Kid**

**Interviewee: Shattered Angels**

Death the Kid: Hello again, Shattered Angels.

Shattered Angels: Sweet, I'm finally on the receiving end of an interview.

Death the Kid: Yes, yes, quite right you are.

Shattered Angels: Alrighty then. Let's get started.

Death the Kid: Question number one - don't you just LOVE symmetry?

Shattered Angels: ...

Death the Kid: Well?

Shattered Angels: Your serious? That's a question?

Death the Kid: Of course it's a question. Why else would I ask it?

Shattered Angels: Your kidding me, right?

Death the Kid: Are you going to answer the question or not?

Shattered Angels: It's...okay...I guess...

Death the Kid: *Gasp*

Shattered Angels: What?

Death the Kid: (Whispers) You are unholy...

Shattered Angels: (Rolls eyes) Here we go again...

Death the Kidd: "What the hell is wrong with you? Your sides are totally different! I've never seen anything so screwed up in my life! Where the hell are you from? Are your someone from 'Screwed Up Island?' You're so disgusting…except for your forehead! (Shoots) It's a nuisance! You don't need those decorations! You're worthless! It's a nuisance!"

Shattered Angels: Why are you shooting at me!

Death the Kid: YOU DISGUST ME!

Shattered Angels: What did I do?

Death the Kid: You said symmetry was 'OKAY'. OKAY? IM GONNA MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!

Shattered Angels: AHHHHHH!


End file.
